Love Makes The World Go Round (The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1986 Style))
Love Makes The World Go 'Round is a song from Mime for a Change it was Perfome by Tara Strong, E.G. Daily, and Cathy Cavadini and written by David Smith Cast: * Blossom - Runo Misaki (Bakugam Battle Bralws) * Bubbles - Misty (Pokemon) * Buttercup - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Rainbow The Clown - Himself Song By * Raye/Sailor Mars (featuring Runo Misaki and Misty) Lyrics: * (Extreme close-up of a pair of sticks striking a snare drum; pull back to reveal Bubbles at a kit on a stage, laying down a backbeat. The color begins to return to the scene as she plays, the camera pulling back to follow it. Buttercup stands off to the left of the kit, with a left-handed bass slung up. After a four-beat intro and four bars of drums, she has been revitalized and she begins to play, joining in with her sister. The color advances toward ????, on the right with a "Flying V" guitar in her hands; she comes back to life and joins in as well after four bars of bass. All three play a Beatlesque melody together for four bars before ???? begins to sing.) * Raye:(Sining):Open your eyes and take in everything that you see Look at all the colors like yellow, blue, and green. We can take an airplane and fly across the globe. Look down upon the colors, everyone come on, let's go! Because... * Runo Misaki:Love.... * Misty:Love..... * Raye:Love..... * Girls:La-la-love, La-la-love makes the world go round. * (The color reaches all the people Mr. Mime silenced: the baby, the construction worker, etc. The girls repeat the chorus as a crowd of people gathers around the stage, screaming in delight.) * Raye:Open your ears and listen what the world has to say.(The crowd is now pushed up to the edge of the stage and enjoying every note.) Hear the birds and bells and you will have a brighter day.(In a nearby alley, Mr. Mime has overheard everything, and upon peering out to investigate, is truly infuriated by the entire scene as everything he had silenced and made black-and-white has been reverted in short order thanks to Bubbles and the song.) Everyone has a special song deep inside their heart. (Back to the stage. Zoom in on Misty in steps.) If you want, you could sing with us, it's the perfect place to start! * (Runo'' slides to the edge on her knees and begins to rock out, more Jimi Hendrix than George Harrison, as psychedelic lights flash across her. Mr. Mime, now at the back of the crowd, climbs onto their heads and tries to rush the stage in a vain attempt to stop the music and restore his lovely silence of a black and white world. Blossom sees him coming and fires an energy beam from the head of her guitar. It hits Mr. Mime dead center, leaving him silently recoiling in pain, anguish, and agony before his color is restored - he is the silly, cheerful Rainbow again.) * (Runo ''ends her solo after eight bars, and all the parts drop out except for the drums. The screen goes black; Raye appears in the left third on a green field.) * Runo Misaki:Love, love, love, la-la-love,La-la-love makes the world go round. (????'' appears in the middle third on a blue field. She sings over ????s part''.) * Raye:You can't hurt me with the things that you do, I'll pick up dandelions and I'll give them to you.(Runo'' appears at the right on a pink field, singing over the other girls.) * Misty': Puppy dogs, kitty cats, Swimming through love. * (They sing together once more, their images floating past one another. Back to the stage; the missing parts come in again.) * ????:Love... * ????:Love... * ???:Love... * Misty Raye Runo: '''La-la-love, La-la-love makes the world go round. Gallery: Golden outfit misty .jpeg Awww so cute is rei hino.png